BvW: Odcinek 13
WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water Odcinek 13 „Niepozorny półfinał” Autor: Yanke$ Yanke$ dużo czasu spędził poza studiem w poszukiwaniu japońskiej wyspy bez śniegu. Po paru godzinach latania nad wyspami odnalazł jedną taką, na której wylądował i zawołał za sobą kilku stażystów. Mieli w rękach pochodnie, kimona, zestawy do parzenia herbaty czy zestawy mang. Producent uśmiechnął się, bo wiedział, że po raz ostatni da się we znaki graczom w pierwszym sezonie Blood vs Water. Pośrodku krainy, znajdowało się wzgórze, na którym stał tradycyjny japoński budynek. Yanke$ stał zamyślony i już czuł ten klimat Survivora. Po ceremonii Jurgita była najszczęśliwszą osóbką na wyspie. Lukas i Piers byli zaskoczeni obrotem sytuacji, rudowłosa powinna wywalić przecież kogoś z nich. Drake z jednej strony się cieszył z drugiej był załamany. Wiedział, że pocałunek Agathy odbije się na nim najbardziej. Jednakże słodziutka stwierdziła, że spędzi noc z chłopakami i porozmawia z nimi o planach. Milczek cicho szedł do swojej przyczepy mając multum myśli w głowie. Nad Yabai przeleciały trzy helikoptery wojskowe i zrzuciły pociski. Nad wyspą unosił się dym, który uśpił całą zwierzynę jak i ludzi. W maskach wylądowali stażyści oraz Yanke$, który ruchami nakazywał zabrać Lukasa z Jurgitą do jednego helikoptera, a Drake z Piersem do kolejnego. Każdy z helikopterów miał swoją nazwę „Blood” oraz „Water”. Prawdopodobnie nimi przybyli wcześniej do programu. Zawodnicy odlecieli niczego nieświadomi. Kolejnego dnia zawodnicy wybudzili się w helikopterach na wyspie „Nitaku”, którą niedawno odwiedzał gospodarz wraz ze stażystami. Przetarli oczy ze zdumienia. Ich reakcje były oczywiste. Jurgita była wściekła, ale emocje tłumiła w sobie, by Lukasowi nie pokazywać swojej „twarzy”. Smutna spoglądała za szybę, Lukas wzruszył ramionami i powiedział „można się tego spodziewać”. Piers z założonymi rękami czekał na otwarcie drzwi, natomiast Drake oddychał pełną piersią, bez rudowłosej. W końcu i przybył on, Yanke$ wraz ze swoją świtą pojawili się przed maszynami, nakazał otwarcie drzwi. Wszyscy w mgnieniu oka zrobili wszystko by wyjść z helikopterów i odetchnąć pełnym dechem. Gospodarz złośliwie się uśmiechał, a zawodnicy mieli ochotę go zamordować. Cóż, standardy programu zachowane. Poinformował finałową czwórkę, że nie ma czasu już na sojusze. Dzisiaj wezmą udział w tradycyjnej ceremonii i poczują trochę kultury japońskiej. Każdy przewrócił oczami. Wskazał im aleję porośniętą drzewami wiśniowymi. „Oddajcie hołd każdemu wyeliminowanemu przeciwnikowi. Powspominajcie wspólne chwile. A potem, spotkamy się na końcu alei. Będę czekał na Was przy japońskiej świątyni”. Zawodnicy dostali pochodnie oraz plecaki. W tle zaczęła lecieć muzyka. Ruszyli przed siebie aleją drzewną. Przystanęli przed fontanną, gdzie była podobizna Sim. „Wzorowa zawodniczka i cwana bestia” ~ rzucił Lukas, kładąc obok podpaloną pochodnię. Przeszli kawałek dalej, a tam na jednym z drzew wywieszone było zdjęcie Knoxa. „Zbyt szybko wpadł w konflikty. Walczył dzielnie” ~ skwitował sprawę były kapitan „Water” i w krzewy wcisnął pochodnię. Nadeszła pora na Sheilę, której podobizna była oparta o ławkę. „Dodawała zdecydowanie wariactwa w nasze szeregi.” ~ stwierdził cichym tonem Drake, siadając obok zdjęcia i kładąc tam pochodnie. Dotarli do wywieszonego portretu Grega, uśmiechającego się jak zawsze. „Nawet po eliminacji uśmiech nie zszedł mu z twarzy. Wspaniały przyjaciel.” To słowa detektywa o tym ziomalu. „To nie był sezon dla wariatów, ale sporo serca w wyzwaniach zostawiła” ~ na temat Alex wypowiedziała się rudowłosa z uśmiechem pod jej zdjęciem, kładąc rozpaloną pochodnie. „Ona pierwsza kminiła coś o lalkach. Nie była taka głupia na jaką wyglądała” ~ wypalił Drake. W rzeczywistości irytowało go ślęczenie dziewczyny, a towarzystwo Jurgity trochę chyba mu się „udzieliło”, w nagrodę został pogłaskany po głowie. Podeszli do pomnika Lukaninho, specjalnie zabranego z wyspy Madagaskaru, nawet na tablicy upamiętniającej był napis „Wybitny trener naszej wyspy”. „Wspaniały zawodnik, dzielny wojownik. Wzór przykładny gracza” ~ skwitował Piers z którym również starszy z braci dał radę się zakumplować. Przeszli do Blair, której podobizna była w krzaku. „Niewyżyta, spiskująca. Tacy ludzie w grze też są potrzebni” ~ dodał Lukas, chociaż ciężko mu to przez gardło przeszło. Podeszli do Diona, gdzie było zdjęcie jego ze szpitala. „Chciał zrobić krzywdę drogiemu Drake'usiowi. Ale walczył dzielnie, hihi” ~ słodko się zaśmiała, podsumowując o nim zdanie Jurgita. Podeszli do Angeliki. Rudowłosa się delikatnie zarumieniła, to samo z resztą uczynił Drake. „Była specyficzna, może i potrafiła napastować, ale...była bliska” ~ stwierdził Drake, z żarem w oczach wspominając wspólne „chwile”. Przed nimi stał gliniany pomnik Juana. Miał wyprostowaną i dumną postawę. „Siły w grze zostawiłeś sporo. Dzielnie rywalizowałeś z nami. Brak nam Ciebie” ~ westchnął Piers, wpychając mu do rąk pochodnie. Zbliżyli się do pomnika białowłosej. Jurgita zrobiła maślane oczy do pozostałych i pozwolili jej zabrać głos. „Była poje...chana. Miałam wkur...zające laleczki. Ale w zasadzie była spoko.” ~ stwierdziła dziewczyna i przy jej podobiźnie mocno wpiła się w usta zaskoczonego Drake'a. Piers i Lukas odwrócili oczy zażenowani. Zostało im parę metrów do świątyni. Na ekipę czekał już Yanke$, który spoglądał na zmęczonych zawodników z radością. „Odbywamy dzisiaj pożegnanie z duchami japońskimi i ich tradycjami. Przed finałem już nie będzie na takie kwestie czasu.” - powiedział poważnie. „Weźmiecie udział dzisiaj w kilku tradycyjnych japońskich rytuałach, by japońskie duchy Wam sprzyjały w najważniejszej życiowej walce”. „Cisza i spokój ducha w sytuacjach zagrażających życiu, to podstawa, prawda Drake?” - spojrzał wymownie na chłopaka, który przełknął ślinę. Jurgita słuchała z zainteresowaniem, z resztą jak pozostała dwójka chłopaków. „Więc w pierwszym pomieszczeniu czekać na was będzie Matcha. Weźmiecie udział w chanoyu, tradycyjnej ceremonii picia herbaty. Ważne. Tradycja nakazuje picie herbaty w spokoju i harmonii, Jurgito.” ~ przestrzegł dziewczynę, która tylko włożyła palec do ust. „Kolejno przejdziecie do drugiego pokoju, gdzie będzie czekała sushi. Puste żołądki nie powinny doskwierać w takich chwilach. A mieliście z tym problem, nie Piers?”. Niezadowolony wojskowy pokiwał głową, że się zgadza. „No i coś dla ciała, coś dla ducha. Wyciszenie, spokój, pełna kontrola umysłu i ciała. Oczyszczenie psychiczne i fizyczne to klucz do sukcesu. Lukas, tobie, jak i twoim rywalom joga dobrze zrobi.” Detektyw już sam w sobie stał zamyślony, co kombinuje gospodarz. „Następnie resztę dnia spędzicie, jak będziecie chcieli, ale w samotności. Wyciszenie Wam się przyda, a spiski już nikomu nie pomogą” ~ wzruszył ramionami. „Na sam koniec. Japończycy twierdzą, że pierwszym i najważniejszym elementem dbania o młody i zdrowy wygląd jest wysypianie się. Pamiętajcie, 3 godziny przed snem nie jedzcie żadnych posiłków, ani nie wykonujcie skomplikowanych ćwiczeń. I 10 godzin, czyli nadchodząca matcha, będzie Waszym jedynym napojem z kofeiną”. Zawodnicy zaczęli szemrać między sobą niezadowoleni. „Jeśli należycie nie oddacie im szacunku, duchy mogą Wam robić na złość. Strzeżcie się i włóżcie te kimona.” Nakazał dać stażystom kimona, a sam gospodarz opuścił zgromadzonych, tą aleją, którą przybyli zawodnicy. Stanęli przed wrotami do świątyni. Czekała na nich już trójka urodziwych Japonek oraz jeden Japończyk. Finałowa czwórka została poinformowana, że mogą sobie wybrać partnerki i partnerów do umilenia czasu i pomocy zrozumienia w kulturze. Jako pierwsza wyrwała się Jurgitka, która zabrała jedną z dziewczyn. Lukas i Piers bez problemu zakolegowali się z pozostałymi. Smutny Drake'a skinął głową, rozumiał, że pozostał mu Japończyk. Przeszli w dwójkach do pokoju. W dwójkach pozajmowali maty. Przed nimi czekał już chanoyu. Każdy nalał sobie zielonej herbaty. Pogłębili się w ciszy. Detektyw rozmyślał nad zachowaniem rudowłosej, która jako pierwsza wyrwała się do dziewczyny. Zastanawiające było jej stanowisko, zwłaszcza gdy była w „związku” z Drakiem. Ruda wydawała się być coraz dziwniejsza. Piers analizował całą swoją grę w programie, z której był zadowolony. Jak coś robił to na sto procent, nie pozostawiając w fizycznych zadań złudzeń przeciwnikom. Polubił kilku ludzi, to był dobry sezon. Drake miotał się myślami sam w sobie. Spokój u niego był względnie teorią niemożliwą. Odkąd zaczął nocami chodzić do lasu, natrafił na same kłopoty. Odkrył, że Jurgita nie ma czystych intencji, w dodatku, szantażowała go...jego życiem. Sytuacje miał patową, liczył, że dziś odpadnie rudowłosa. Zaś jedyna dziewczyna w gronie wtuliła się w swoją „opiekunkę”. Położyła głowę na wymownej części ciała i w ciszy oddychając, koncentrowała się nad dalszymi zawodami. Po godzinie spokoju przedostali się do kolejnego pomieszczenia, gdzie czekały na nich sushi. Nie były to zwyczajne sushi. Były dwa stoły, na których leżały nagie Japonki, a ich ciała przyozdobione w tradycyjnie danie. Zawodnicy byli zaskoczeni w sposób pozytywny. Jedynie Lukas wyrażał lekką dezaprobatę, z powodów oczywiście Kim. Jak wróci z milionem, to dziewczyna na pewno zapomni. Taką miał nadzieję. Rudowłose dziewczę czuło się jak w raju. Japonki były jej ulubionym „typem” kobiet. Mogąc podziwiać ich ciała, była w raju. Zapomniała nawet o istnieniu Drake’a i pałaszowała sushi, używając do tego oczywiście pałeczek. Sam chłopak nareszcie czuł, że ma trochę spokoju. Jednak nie umiał uśpić swojej czujności i przed każdym ruchem dziewczyny wzdrygał się. Piers uśmiechał się na widok jego zachowań, nie były one typowe zwłaszcza, że rudowłosa zachowywała się normalnie, skupiła swoją uwagę na Japonkach. Piers musiał zgodzić się z dziewczyną, że do programu wybrali najlepsze „partie”. Kolejno zjawili się w pokoju, który był stricte przygotowany pod zajęcia z jogi. Maty porozkładane. Jednocześnie ich „opiekunowie” pozostali samych zawodników. W pomieszczeniu oczekiwała ich starsza Japonka, która poza prowadzeniem zajęć z samej jogi, tłumaczyła o spokoju i czystości ciała jak i ducha. Najbardziej zaangażowaną osobą w to nie był Lukas, a wbrew pozorom rudowłosa dziewczynka. Imponowała swoim podejściem mentorce. Słuchała z zaciekawieniem i wykonywała wszystkie „pozy” z ogromnym zapałem. Dziewczyna przykładała dużą wagę do równowagi umysłu, dzięki temu w programie doszła tak daleko. Detektyw przykładnie angażował się we wszystkie mechanizmy. Niezbyt wiele robił sobie z tych wszystkich „zadań”, jednakże rozumiał, że w ten sposób odda hołd kulturze narodowej. Piers dzięki byciu wojskowym był bardzo wygimnastykowany i w zasadzie powtarzał stare schematy tylko w innym typie. Natura ogólnie wycofanej osoby w wyciszaniu bardzo mu pomagała. Drake zaś myśli skierował ku Agathcie, która swoim zachowaniem po swojej eliminacji dała mu mocno do myślenia. Zrobiła to na złość rudowłosej, czy faktycznie był to szczery pocałunek? Gdy cały męczący rytuał minął, zawodnicy zmęczeni, acz syci spojrzeli po sobie. Czekali na nich opiekunowie, którzy mieli umilić im czas w „samotności”. Drake jako jedyny do towarzystwa miał faceta, początkowo przeznaczonego dla rudowłosej. Dziewczyna jednak ubiegła wszystkich i musiał spędzić czas z Japończykiem. Dla niego była to jednak miła odmiana. Ostatnie odcinki na wyspie poświęcał z „własnej woli” rudowłosej oraz Angelice. Mógł z nim porozmawiać o wszystkim. Wygadał trochę się ze szczegółów jednak zastrzegł, by nikt nigdy, przenigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Opowiedział o sytuacji z rudowłosą. Japończyk skinął głową i wyjawił mu sekret spokoju duszy. Powinien postępować w zgodzie z własnymi odczuciami, strach jest najgorszą wyrocznią. Drake był pod wrażeniem wrażliwości chłopaka i w głębi duszy dziękował, że to jednak on mu przypadł w kontakcie. Lukas spacerował ze swoją kompanką. Nie był on jednak wybitnym towarzystwem dla dziewczyny. Skupiał się na analizowaniu zachowań zawodników w dzisiejszy dzień, jak i w ostatnich odcinkach. Pozbierali razem wiśnie i zdecydowali się wrócić do świątyni. Piers z towarzyszką udali się na sam koniec wyspy, gdzie zaprojektowano strzelnice. Specjalnie na życzenie gospodarza, by zawodnicy mogli się wyluzować. Z tego i skorzystał Piers. Uzyskał spokój ducha. Miał go po prostu zawsze, nigdy nie działał pod presją czasu. Postrzelał na strzelnicy, rywalizując z uroczą dziewczyną. Dał jej parę razy „wygrać”. Rudowłosa również była nie do poznania, wraz z jej ulubioną Japonką udały się do mini-spa imieniem „Urody Angeliki i Yanke$a”. Jurgitka skupiła się bardziej na zadbaniu o ciało i pozbycia się ran. Dodatkowo nie trzeba wspominać, że gdy brały kąpiel, zniknęły na trochę pod pianą. Po całym dniu, który upłynął im na szukaniu równowagi ducha i oddaniu szacunku przodkom ziem, zawodnicy sami byli chętni do snu. Przed samym pozbyciem się kimon i udaniu na spokojną noc, dowiedzieli się również o sposobie eliminacji. W liście, który pozostawił gospodarz była informacja. „Dzisiejszy dzień miał Wam dać odetchnąć oraz się wyluzować. Trzy osoby, które to zrobiły w najlepszy sposób oraz czuć od nich równowagę, pozostaną w grze. Będziecie spali w czterech osobnych pokojach. Osoba, która obudzi się rano i zobaczy swoją drewnianą podobiznę odpadnie i zostanie tutaj na 7 dni w celach uspokojenia. Dobrej nocy”. Każdy z nich udał się w z niecierpliwieniu do swojego łóżka. Następnego dnia trzy osoby obudziły się w namiotach na wyspie. Nie wiedzieli jakim cudem, ale tam się po prostu znajdowali. Ujęcie pokazało w przedpokoju męską postać. Jurgita przeciągając się wyszła ze swojego namiotu. Pozostaje w grze. Przyglądała się kolejnej osobie, a był nią Piers. W ostatnim ktoś się poruszył...w tym samym momencie, drzwi od pokoju się otworzyły, a stał tam Drake. Nie był rozczarowany, odetchnął. Jurgita już mu nic nie zrobi. Jednakże… czekało na niego czterech Japończyków, w celu umilenia towarzystwa. Lukas wyszedł i spojrzał naprzeciwko siebie, gdzie stali już wojskowy oraz rudowłosa, skinął głową na powitanie. Następny Kategoria:Odcinki BvW